


Christmas greatest hits (Tom Hiddleston)

by Gizmomis



Series: Christmas greatest hits [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Feels, Forgiveness, Hurt, Infedelity, Sex, Tom makes a Big mistake, figthing for Your family, making it up, rependance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Three one shots that ties together from my Christmas collection.. all about Tom and his (in this story) wife Stella and their kids.. all chapters are based on Christmas songs..





	1. “I saw Santa kissing mom”

Christmas comes before we know  
Little Peter saves a Christmas secret  
but a little must he tell, that is children after all  
and therefore Peter whispers to his old teddy bear

I saw Santa Claus kissing mom  
Last night in the dark  
I was even laid to bed  
like a nice little boy  
but the door was left ajar  
and out of the quilts I ran  
So, I saw Santa Kissing Mom  
She did not get angry, no not at all  
but oh, how dad he would have laughed  
if he had stood and seen  
Santa Claus kiss mom that way.

For a long time they stood together, those two  
Mom pulled down on Santa's jerkin as she laughed  
she said he was unrecognisable, but surely that is wrong  
I knew him immediately from his beard.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Christmas 2016

Oh shit, fuck it can't be true. I am starring at the offending stick in my hand. How can there be two lines on it ? Two lines meaning a baby growing in my stomach. Our youngest Sadie has just turned 4 months and the oldest Molly is 18 months. A third baby definitely wasn't planned.

I look in the mirror, my hair is a mess and needs a wash and some attention, sticking out in dark ginger waves in every direction. My skin is pale and makes all my annoying freckles stand out even more and tired blue eyes look back at me. Sadie has a bit of colic and she eat about every two hours at night, so I desperately need sleep.

After splashing some cold water on my face I walk into the living-room, finding my husband sitting on the couch. Molly playing on the floor and Sadie sleeping in his arm. He looks up. "Are you okay love ? You look so pale".

"I am fine Tom, well kind of". I look at him, we have only known each other for 3 years and been married for a little more than two years now. "Honestly, no I am not".

Tom gets up, being careful not to wake the sleeping baby. "Let me just put her down in her room, then you can tell me what is wrong".

I just nod and slump down on the couch, watching my oldest daughter play with some big building blocks. I love my kids and I would do anything for them, but I need a break, I need to sleep. I also love my husband and have since the moment I first met him. But I sometimes miss the short time we were just us.

"So tell me what have made you unhappy my love". Tom says as he walks back inside and sits down beside me, taking my hand in his.

No reason to beat around the bush and Tom can always see if I am not completely truthful anyway. "This Tom". I pull the stick from my pocket. "I am pregnant".

"Pregnant.. oh wow". A smile spread on his handsome face and his free hand is rubbing his neck. "But that is a good thing, isn't it Stella ?"

I sigh. "Honestly I don't know. I am so tired these days and the idea of having one more soon. Well I am not sure I can do it".

"Oh baby. I know it is hard right now. But it is going to get better. We can do this, together we can do anything". He is squeezing my hand. My husband, despite lack of sleep and hard days somehow manage to look as handsome and perfect as ever and for some reason that annoys me rigth now.

I pull my hand from his grasp and stand up to pace the floor. "Yeah easy for you to say Tom. You are not the one who would have to go through a pregnancy on top of everything".

"What are you saying ? You don't want to keep the baby ?" He looks utterly distraught at the idea. "Stella, please darling. I know everything has gone fast, but I will do anything to help you, just.. don't get rid of the baby".

I know I am not really fair. I am just so stressed out and I can't stop myself. "Yeah, until you have to go away to do another movie or you have a premiere or an interview or something else you simply have to attend".

He almost looks like I have slapped him. "Is that how you feel Stella ? It's my job, you knew that before we met. You work in the business. And you know I am home as much as possible".

"No I don't think that". Actually Tom is a great father and husband. "I am just tired and stressed. I need to think this through. To be sure I can handle it, okay ?"

He nods. "Of course darling. Just know that I am here for you". He gets up and pull me into him. "And honestly, I love the idea of another beautiful baby with you".

I rest my head against my chest. I know I am lucky, I know I am the envy of a lot of women, being Mrs Tom Hiddleston. It had been a whirlwind romance. We met at my brothers wedding, his wife being Tom's cousin. I was seated next to him at the singles table. We talked, laughed and danced. And waking up the next morning in his arms, I just knew that this was the man I was going to marry.

In less than a year later we were married and expecting Molly. His fans had mostly taken it well, wanting to see him happy and with a family, but a few made it their mission in life to hate me and pick apart everything I did. Saying that I had forced Tom into marriage by getting pregnant. Fact was he had proposed before we knew.

"I think I will go lay down a bit. Is that okay ?" I ask Tom. I need to be alone for a bit. Take a nap and clear my head.

He kisses my cheek softly. "Sure darling. I can look after these two. You just go relax and I'll call when I have dinner ready".  
I go to our bedroom and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I miss my mom, but she is back home in Aberdeen and I don't want to worry her by calling. She worries so easily, especially about me since I am the youngest.

Having a baby more would mean a longer time before I could be back to working full time. I am a script writer and I miss working. It would also mean me getting fat and feel nauseous for the next many months. But I love my kids and some part of me would love to have several more.

I soon drift of to an uneasy dream were all the wrapped gifts under the christmas tree contains babies, all screaming for me to feed them.

3 weeks later  
"So ready for an evening of fun without the kids ?" Tom says smiling as he parks outside Elizabeth's house. We had just left the kids with Ben and Audrey, they were going to watch them until tomorrow, so we could go to this christmas party.

I make a face. Honestly I don't really want to go. I am tired, bloated and nauseous and well I can't drink. "Don't you think it is going to be a bit awkward, you know with Henry having left ?"

Henry and Elizabeth was a couple we had met through some of Tom's friends when we first started dating. And they soon became part of the group of people we had dinners and did couple stuff with. But Henry had left her like a week ago, just before christmas, asking for a divorce and I found it weird that she insisted on still having the christmas party. Everyone attending being couples.

"Well I think she needs her friends". Tom says getting out of the car. He comes to open for me. "Her husband just left her, what about being a bit supportive. She is going through a hard time right now".

I get out of the car. I am a bit on edge, with feeling sick and hormones. And honestly Elisabeth has always annoyed me a bit, she flirts with Tom, well with all the men and she always wear low cut dresses, showing of her breasts. "Well maybe he had a good reason to leave her".

"Stella we don't know what happened". He says, looking a bit annoyed with me. Actually things have been a bit tense these last couple of weeks. "Why didn't you just stay home if you are going to be like this ?"

"Oh no you did not just say that Tom. Did you want me to stay at home ? I am betting that Lizzie is showing of those impressive boobs as always. Are you afraid I will interupt you oogling them ?" I snap at him.

He rubs his face, then grabs my arm. "I know you are hormonal Stella. But you need to stop acting like a bitch. Lizzie has just been left by her husband, I don't want you coming with snide remarks about what you thought happened. I heard what you and Audrey whispered about. That wasn't very nice".

"Wasn't nice ? You do know why Ben and Audrey are not coming tonight right ?" I hiss at him walking towards the door. Why is it always like this lately ? We end up hissing and snapping at each other way to often.

Tom takes a couple of big steps to catch up with me. "Yeah I know. But I am still sure it was just a misunderstanding. Ben says he isn't sure Lizzie meant anything by it. Maybe.. well maybe Audrey is just taking it a little to serious".

"Oh God, sometimes you are such a man". I roll my eyes as I ring the doorbell. "Audrey walked in on Lizzie shoving her breast into Ben's face. I think she is taking it more than nice".

The door is opened and I put on the friendly smile as Lizzie emerges in a tight red dress, that show of more breast than I find appropriate. "Hi Lizzie, how are you ?"

"Oh hi Stella. I am holding up. Thank you sweetie". She says taking the bottle of wine I am handing her. When she turns towards Tom I am very aware of his eyes running quickly over her.

Lizzie holds out her arms and Tom hugs her, making me grind my teeth. "Oh Lizzie you have to say if we can do anything, anything at all to help you through this".

"Thank you Tom. You are such a darling. Isn't he Stella ?" She looks at me and I push out an even faker smile. "Sure he is".

3 hours later  
"So what do you want for christmas darling ?" Tom says grinning at Elizabeth who are currently perched on his knee. "And have you been good this year ?"

Yeah Tom is dressed up as Santa, a tipsy Santa. It had started with Henry not picking up his and Elizabeth's 4 yeard old son Peter, so he was home for the party. Then she whined about the poor boy not having any Santa this year, even though they had promised him Santa would come. She had bought the costume and everything. And Tom of course volunteered to dress up as Santa for the kid. But Peter had been put to bed, and Tom had gotten one drink to many, playing around asking everyone what they wanted for christmas.

"Oh no I have been such a bad girl Santa". She said winking at him. "But I still think I deserve a hot new boyfriend".

Tom chuckles, as does most people there. I am not one of them. "Oh I am not sure I can have one of those in my sack".

"You are such a killjoy Tom". She says pouting and jumping of his lap. And I can't help noticing the way she sways her hips as she walks away and my husband clearly watching her.

Tom looks at me and smile. He pads his knee. "Why don't you come over here my pretty and tell Santa what you want this year ?"

"Just stop it Tom. You are making a fool out of yourself and you are embarrassing me". I snap. I am just about to demand that we are leaving.

He gets up, looking somewhat hurt. "Why do you have to be such a bore Stella ?" He isn't waiting for an answer, but walks towards the hallway. "I'll go change, maybe we should just leave then".

15 minutes later I am getting impatient. What the hell is taking him so long ? I am thinking if I should go look for him when Peter, Elizabeth's son comes running into the living-room in his pyjamas, his teddy in his hand.

"Peter, what are you doing up ? You should be sleeping sweetie". I tell him. Wondering where his mom has disappeared of to.

He looks at me with big excited eyes, then he halfway whisper. "Can you keep a secret ? I saw Santa kissing mom out in the hallway. Don't you think daddy would have laughed if he had been here ?"

"What ?" My heart just stopped beating, I am quite sure. And I get up in a haze. "Peter stay here. I just need to go ask Santa something secret okay ?"

When he nods I hurry out, really not wanting to see what I know is waiting for me. I walk into the dim hallway, switching on the light. And there before me is my worst nightmare. My husband with his trousers around his ankles, the Santa costume ripped open. Elizabeth pressed against the wall, her slutty dress pulled up, her legs around him as he pounds into her.

"Tom ! How could you ?" I whisper, or it sounds like a whisper. But nonetheless he hears me, turning with panic on his face, dropping her on the floor.

He is desperately trying to tuck himself into the pants and hold the jacket closed. "PLEASE Stella, it isn't what it seems".

I don't answer him, I simply turn my head, emptying my stomach on her expensive carpet. I can't believe this, I mean yes we are in a bit of a rough spot. But I never thought Tom would do something like this.

"Stella, darling are you okay ?" His voice is filled with concern, as he hurries to my side and that is the last straw, making me snap.

I slap him so hard his head snap to the side, 5 fingers glowing on his cheek. "Okay ? The fuck I am. Not what it look like ? Are you an idiot Tom ?"

"Please, I didn't mean too. You hurt me. You have been pushing me away. I .. I just needed to feel worth something". He says tears running down his cheeks.

Elizabeth smiling at me, her lipstick is smeared and I feel like throwing up again. "I really can't help if he isn't getting what he needs at home".

"Oh shut up you slut. Well you can have him". I glare at Tom. "We are over Tom. I am going home, you can stay here with your whore. I'll have my lawyer contact Luke to make arrangements. Bye Tom".

He calls for me, but I grab my jacket, stalking out to the car without looking back. Luckily I have my own set of keys. It isn't my problem what he is going to do. 

Well that was that Christmas and that marriage down the drain.


	2. “All I wan’t for christmas is you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom regrets dearly what he did and wants his family back.. but a near catastrophe strikes.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

December 2017

"They came today Ben, the papers. As soon as I sign these and send them in, it is all done and I have lost her forever". I might be whining a bit, sitting in Ben's kitchen, looking at the divorce papers in front of me. We have been seperated since that horried day last christmas, but I have kept hoping that she would change her mind, that the papers would never come. 

Ben looks at me, padding my shoulder. "I know it isn't fun Tom. But you knew this was how it would end right ?"

"I guess I did. I just kept hoping, you know that she would forgive me". I sigh. "I mean she let me be there when Crispin was born. That has to be a good sign right ?"

"Tom you are the father, it was your rigth to be there". He sits down looking at me. "What have you done to show her that you still love her ? That you want her back, your family back".

I bite my lip thinking. "Well I have done everything to help her and I have had the kids as much as she lets me. I haven't dated or anything".

I hate not being able to see the kids more and even more that I only get to have my youngest Crispin for a few hours at a time and he can't stay the night as he is only 3 months and need his mother.

"So you haven't told her ?" He says and I shake my head. I have been to scared to be rejected, to having to realise that there is no hope for us. Ben rubs his face. "Honestly Tom, stop whining then and tell her. Show her".

I close my eyes. i know he is right. At this point having the papers in front of me, I am willing to do anything. "But how do I do it Ben ?"

"Well what about you starting by owning up to your mistake, publicly ? You know the press and your fans have given her a lot of heat for leaving your sorry ass. She could have thrown you under the bus, but she didn't. Maybe you should own up to you being the wrong doer".

I nod, he is right. I need to own up to what I did. To show her that I know I was the one breaking our marriage and prove I want to be the one putting it back together. I get up. "Thanks Ben. I have a lot to do".

1 week later:  
"Oh Hi Tom, come on in". Stella says as she opens the door. I have arrived to spend some time with Crispin. I am kind of hoping I could get to speak a bit with my wife too. Usually when I am there she hides out in the kitchen.

"Thank you darling. Don't you look amazing". I give her an a bit awkward one armed hug, before following her inside. My two wonderful girls come sprinting yelling. "Daddy, daddy". Throwing themselves around my legs.

I bend down to lift one up on each arm, giving them each a kiss. "Oh you two are growing like weed. Daddy has missed his princesses so much". I hug them both close to me before releasing them.

They run back to their room, were Stella has put on a christmas cartoon for them. I know it is to give me some alone time with my little boy. The girls spends two nights a week at my place. So they see me a lot more.

I walk into the living-room, seeing Crisping on his blanket on the floor and I call out softly. "Hi there daddy's boy. Oh you have grown so much". Making him raise his head slightly, trying to see me.

"Come here". I sit down on the floor, gently lifting him up. A big smile emerges on his tiny face and his arms flail as he sees my face.

"I think he has been missing you". Stella says softly as she walks in, a bottle in her hand. She hands me the bottle and I start feeding him.

I look up at her, as always struck by how beautiful she is. "I have been missing him too. I have been missing all of you. I miss my family, I miss us".

"Tom don't". She shakes her head. Looking like my declaration causes her pain and she hurriedly changes the subject. "I saw you interview by the way. Thank you for taking full responsibility. I am guessing Luke didn't agree with doing it".

"Nah he wasn't really a fan of the idea honestly. But you deserved it, for people to stop speculating". I say softly. Smiling at her.

She is slowly retreating, like she needs to keep a distance to me. "Well I will be in the kitchen if you should need me".

But I know that if I speak up just a bit she can easily hear me, so I talk to Crispin. "You know what Cris ? You have the most amazing mother in the world. I mean she is beautiful beyond believe but she is also so great with you kids, especially now handling it by herself. And she lets me spend so much time with you, never beating me over the head with what I did. That is an amazing woman little man".

He looks intently at me and I keep going. "I love you kids so much and I am so sorry that I fucked up everything so I can't be with you every day. I also love you mother more than anything and I still hope that one day she can forgive me my mistake".

"Tom ?" I turn my head to see Stella stand in the door, tears in her eyes and she looks about to say something but Molly comes running looking scared. "Mom, dad Sadie hurt".

I let Stella go with her. Sadie has probably bumped something and needs a hug. But a few seconds later I hear Stella scream. "No, oh God no. Breathe baby breathe".

I quickly put Crispin down and sprint to the girls room, finding Molly crying and Sadie blue in the face grabbing at her troat. Stella is in complete panic. "Tom help her, do something".

"Call an ambulance". I tell her and grab my little girl, leaning her over my arm and slapping her hard between the shoulder blades, trying to loosen what ever she is chooking on. 

Stella is crying into the phone, telling them to send an ambulance. I have no luck with the slaps to her back. So I try with a gentler version of the heimlich manoeuvre. And finally something flies out her mouth and she starts screaming her head of. 

I let Stella take her, comforting her. Crying herself as she keeps saying. "Thank you Tom, thank God you were here. Thank you".

I just wave her of as I look for the offending object. I hold it up as I find it. "It was this, looks like a round lollipop without a stick".

"Oh God". Stella clamps a hand over her mouth, looking even more pale. "I gave them each a lollipop, it is all my fault. I almost killed her".

"Stop that darling. You couldn't know it would fall of the stick. No one is blaming you". I tell her softly. And go to let in the paramedics, when the doorbell rings.

They are checking Sadie over, if she needs to go to the hospital or she is okay to stay at home. Stella is sobbing and I pull her into my arms. "It's okay love, she is going to be okay".

"Yeah thanks to you. If you hadn't been here Tom.. I panicked and forgot everything". She is clinging to me and I just hold her.

The doctor looks at us. "She is going to be fine. No need for her to go to the hospital. But let her eat something cold and soft, like icecream tonight and only soft things for a couple of days".

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much". Stella says, shaking his hand and taking Sadie from the paramedic, hugging her tightly.

The doctor smiles. "Oh I really did nothing beside checking her over. No be happy you had a man who could keep his head cold and knew what to do".

"Oh that I am". She says looking at me with one of those smiles I have missed so much. Maybe not all is lost yet.


	3. Underbetaling the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes his bid to win back Stella

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight

I'm gonna hold you close  
Make sure that you know  
I was lost before you  
Christmas was cold and grey  
Another holiday alone to celebrate  
But then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree

I found, what I was looking for  
A love that's meant for me  
A heart that's mine completely  
Knocked me right off my feet  
And this year I will fall  
With no worries at all  
'Cause you are near and everything's clear  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
And then one day everything changed  
You're all I need  
Underneath the tree

You're here where you should be  
Snow is falling as the carols sing  
It just wasn't the same  
Alone on Christmas day  
Presents, what a beautiful sight  
Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight  
You're all that I need  
Underneath the tree  
Tonight

Christmas 2017

"Are we there soon mom ?" My oldest Molly ask me for the fiftieth time on our drive up to the cabin. My parents has rented a cabin in the Scottish highlands and we have driven up from London. I curse the long drive, but have to give them that it is idyllic and beautiful with thick layers of snow everywhere.

The kids are looking forward to seeing their grandparents, but they are sad they are not going to see their father and his family and if I have to be honest, so am I. These last couple of weeks I have found myself missing Tom more and more. But it is done, the divorce papers is delivered to him and he has probably sent them in. "It won't be long sweetie".

Five minutes later I can point out the windscreen at the most idyllic cabin with light shining through the windows. "Look kids, there it is".

When we park I see my parents come out on the porch and I wonder if the cabin isn't a bit big for 3 adults and 3 kids but maybe it was all they could get. I get out the car. "Merry christmas. What a beautiful place".

"Welcome everyone". My father says beaming, and my two girls run to him as soon as I let them out of the car. They adore all their grandparents.

We exchange all the normal greetings and hugs before walking inside and I look around. "Wow this really is an impressive place. But isn't it big ?"

"Actually we are having some extra guests over, so we have a shortage of rooms. Would you mind terribly sharing your room ?" My mother says.

I look a bit confused I am sure. "Share my room ? With whom ?"

"That would be me". I suddenly hear a well know voice and turn to see Tom standing there, looking absolutely handsome in his black jeans and a blue sweater. "Welcome darling".

I don't know what to say, I hadn't expected this. My mom squeezes my hand. "You two need to talk, so I will take the kids into the kitchen and give you some privacy".

And then I find myself alone with Tom, not knowing what to do or say and I end up asking. "Why are you here Tom ?"

"Well this was kind of my idea". He says softly. He steps forward to take my hands. "Stella, I know I did the worst thing I could have done. I can't explain why because no excuse is good enough, nothing will make it undone. I am not asking for your forgiveness, because what I did can't be forgiven in any way. I am only begging you to find it in your heart to let me come home, to give us another chance".

I know my eyes are welling up with tears. "Tom..".

"Please love, tell me I can tear up those papers and throw them out". He is looking at me, his eyes pleading me. Then he falls to one knee, fumbling to get something from his pocket. "Stella, you are the star in my life, you and the kids are my very existence. Please will you stay married to me ?"

I clasp my hands over my mouth. How could I say no to him ? To those beautiful eyes looking at me with such hope. "Yes Tom, yes with all my heart".

He springs to his feet, taking my breath away as he kisses me like I am his last breath of air. Then he takes my hand, sliding a beautiful heartshaped diamond on my finger. "Thank you darling. I will spend every hour of every day for the rest of my life making it up to you, making you happy".

Suddenly we are surrounded by family, not only my parents, but both Tom's parents and his sisters with their families. Everyone huggings us, telling us how happy they are for us. 

Tom's mother pulls me aside. Hugging me tightly. "Thank you for giving him a new chance Stella, God knows he don't deserve it. But he has been so lost without you, without his family. So thank you my dear".

"How could I not ? He is the best father the girls could ever have and well I love him, he is my rock and my heart.

"Darling come here". Tom calls and I shuffle over to him, letting him pull me down on his lap in the big chair in front of the fireplace. "Finally you are back were you should be".

I smile at him, running my hands into his hair, kissing him softly on the nose. "I believe that I am".

"A true christmas miracle". He says softly. "You are all I need underneath my tree.. well you and your moms christmas cookies". He say grabbing one as she walks by with a plate. Well at least he shares it with me.

That night falling asleep in his warm embrace I know this is only the first of many wonderful christmasses to come.


End file.
